1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel and improved garment or protective covering for the treatment and protection of injured body members.
2. Prior Art
In the past, victims who sustained injuries to various portions of their bodies, as, for example, through traumatic impact or as a result of sustaining burns, have been unable to obtain on-the-scene treatment to maintain the status quo pending the transmitting and arrival of the victim to the hospital. In the case of burn victims, for example, they are presently treated by wrapping the wounded area in cloth dressings until arrival at the hospital. Long term prescribed treatment for burn victims include frequent removal of the cloth dressing and replacement thereof as well as frequent baths preceded by removal of the dressing and the rewrapping thereof after the bath is given. This has proven to be extremely uncomfortable to the patient and presents a substantially greater chance of infection due to continual exposure of the traumatized area. In addition, the frequent changing of cloth dressings has resulted in substantial cost escalation in the context of treatment of burn victims in general. Furthermore, the required bathing necessitates the moving of the victim to the bathing facility which also increases the discomfort to the patient.
Attempts have been made in Prior Art processes, to generate portable equipment which could be brought to the bedside of the patient and which could be utilized to bathe the patient without the required removal to a bathing area. These processes and garments utilized therein have proven unsatisfactory because of the complexity and bulk of the equipment needed as well as the costs in utilizing and operating the same. Noting the problems existent in the Prior Art, the instant invention as defined hereinbelow represents an advancement over the Prior Art in that it allows the patient to remain at one specific location during treatment. No movement of the body is necessitated for different types of treatment. In the case of burn victims, treatment comprising bathing the burned limb or portion of the victim's body with a desired liquid flow, can be accomplished at bedside or in the field without the necessity of removing the patient to a bathing area. The need for removal and rewrapping various cloth dressings over the wound area, is no longer required thereby resulting in substantial cost savings and diminishing the chance of infection to the wound area. The instant invention also contemplates the utilization of flexible plastic materials to fabricate the protective garments so that they can be condensed into small packages prior to use which facilitates their distribution and storage. In addition, the low cost of manufacturing this garment results in the garments themselves being readily disposable after use. The sterile garments can be sold in flexible easy-open packages which need only be opened at the time of placement on the victim.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,424 issued Nov. 11, 1969 to T. H. Tracy, entitled "Mobile Hydrotherapy Equipment". This reference relates to a bedside hydrotherapy equipment including a mobile cabinet providing sources of cold and hot liquid, a remote portable sleeve compartment having transparent flexible film walls and associated inflatable bladder means for expanding the compartment walls to maintain the internal volume of the compartment around a body member inserted and sealed water-tight in the compartment, together with connecting conduits with associated valves so that liquid may be circulated through the compartments selectively from and to either of the sources. Aeration is provided to the compartment in cross flow relation to the liquid flow through the compartment to provide whirlpool effects. The teachings of this reference are distinguishable from the instant invention in that the patentee teaches a chamber which defines a rigid, non-flexible system. This is to be distinguished from the instant invention wherein the garment is a nonrigid, flexible transparent system, in one embodiment. The garment can also be fabricated of material to allow passage of UV and infra red rays through it. In fact, one aspect of the utility of the instant invention relates to its ease of storage, disposability, extreme portability and rapid set-up and use whether at bedside or at the place where the injury was first incurred. In addition, the patentee teaches the construction of a double wall which may be inflated to give support to the structure. This requires an air pressure means which is absent and unneeded in the instant invention in view of the unique sealing means, making a water-tight connection. Furthermore, the patentee teaches a chamber which comprises two pieces as opposed to the invention which, at least in one embodiment, may be all in one piece. Finally, the instant invention in one aspect, comprises a modularized plastic suit wherein the various garments surrounding the limbs and torso may be used independently or joined through garment-to-garment sealing devices to provide a uniform protective treatment suit capable of permitting uniform flow of liquid over the entire affected body members.